The Adventures Of Jaken (DISCONTINUED)
by DecryptWriter
Summary: 22 year old Jaken was dumped on Coruscant just after The Rise Of The Galactic Empire. He knows nothing of his past. Nothing. He is just an normal man living his life until he discovers an ancient weapon wielded by the Jedi... (DISCONTINUED)
1. Crawl

After the fall of the Republic, the Galactic Empire rose and took over Coruscant. Former Jedi Anakin Skywalker betrayed the Jedi and became Darth Vader.

Coruscant has become dangerous and hard. The Empire will imprison anyone who is infiltrated with a Jedi. Tortured then Dead.

22 year old, Jaken was dumped on Coruscant just after the rise of The Empire, he doesn't remember anything or anyone of his pass, only remembered that his name was Jaken... 


	2. Prologue

Prologue

BOOM! The last of the Jedi temple was being incinerated and destroyed by the merciless stormtroopers.  
They had E-11 blasters on their waist, with a unique blue tint. Their armor gleamed as they used the incinerators to reduce the Temple to ashes. Screams of terror was being heard in the distant as the final piece of the ancient building came tumbling now and crashing, making a huge crack on the concrete ground. "Stop, STOP DESTROYING THE TEMPLE!" cried a Rodian. The stormtroopers had no mercy, they shot the Rodian down instantly.  
"Please leave the temple, please," said a female human with a baby, as the demonic soldiers looked at her and shot her and her baby down. It was done. the temple was destroyed. It was utter silence...


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Those people deserved it, trying to stop the military doing something that was beneficial," muttered a figure.  
"The Jedi betrayed the Senate, they all deserved their brutal deaths, being shot down by their own soldiers".  
The man had coal-black hair, he had tan skin tone with stubble on his chin. He wore a green vest with a grey undershirt.  
He had hazel eyes that matched his shoes.  
The figure was disassembling old ancient blasters that were too old to have a name. The possible collector had a box of parts from blasters like the DL-44, E-11, DH-17 and more blasters.  
"Sometimes I wish I knew my family, I always think that my father was a smuggler and my mother was a senator".  
PEW! The blaster shot a purple blaster that almost killed the figure.  
"Close".  
The man got up and climbed out from his 'home' and wore his cloak. He wondered around the city for a few minutes looking for new offers until he came to his daily shop. It was full of different sorts of blasters and had a red neon light on the sign.  
"Jaken, my favorite customer," said the shop keeper, as he got out a dozen of credits.  
"Halun, it's good to see you," replied Jaken, as he took out a special blaster from his cloak.  
It looked like a DL-44 with a DH-17 combined. Jaken fired numerous bolts at the ground. It had insane rate of fire, and did a lot of damage to the concrete. He had two of these but he kept one in his cloak.  
"WOW! 5,000 Credits, take it," said Halun instantly, as he gave Jaken a heavy bag of credits.  
Jaken was the best at making custom blasters on Coruscant, he hoped one day he would join the Empire and make weapons for them.  
Jaken loved Coruscant, he thought that it was civilized and calm most of the time but when people disobeyed The Empire, they deserve the fate they get. The Coruscant underworld, also called the lower levels or undercity, were the levels underneath the surface structures of the planet Coruscant. Skyscrapers towered above the surface structures, the highest livable level on Coruscant being Level 5127, but under the surface structures the levels of Coruscant descended down all the way to Level 1 which was deemed various levels of Coruscant were accessible by huge portals that also served as ventilation shafts.  
Covered by the surface structures, sunlight did not reach the lower levels leaving them in a perpetual state of darkness illuminated only by artificial lights for thousands of dwellers often had to breathe toxic fumes from millennia of urbanization, however wealthy citizens in the upper levels had access to rich and filtered was rampant in the lower levels which were patrolled by the underworld police division of the Coruscant Security Force. Jaken lived in the undercity, he loved it. Everyday, he would disassemble blasters and combine them to make a new one, then later he would go to Halun's shop and sell them. The blaster maker usually got around 900 Imperial credits for each blaster but for the one he made today, he got 5,000 imperial credits. The imperials credits used to be called Republic credits before the Rise Of The Empire, anyway Jaken thought Imperial credits was a much better name than 'Republic credits'.  
The credits he earned would usually go towards food, drinks and blasters for work, he wanted to buy a ship but the prices increased when the Imperials took over from the Republic. Jaken walked home on the less crowded pavement and entered his house, he placed the credits in a oak box and left his customized DL-44 on his bedside. He took off his vest and wore his white gown, he laid in his rough bed and closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jake woke up. He couldn't tell if it was late at night or early morning. "Another day of my life," muttered the half-awake figure, as he got out of his bed. He was starving, even though he had 5,000 Imperial credits, he still had to work until his dream was fulfiled. He noticed that the floor was wet and bitter and the cold was piercing into his bare feet. "Now what happened". He walked towards the leak. The pipe was broken, now he had to ask the Imperials to fix it with most of his credits he has earned. Suddenly, a terrifying thought popped into his mind. He ran to the oak box full of blasters. Did the water get into the box? No, well it was too hard for Jaken to tell but he was afraid to use it just in case they malfunctioned. Firstly, Jaken wondered what caused the pipe to break. Was it just because it was too old? Or was it because it was blocked? He needed to report this to the Imperial Undercity Sewage, as well as his breakfast.  
Quickly, he took off the gown and tried to find his clothes, but he couldn't find it. The annoyed man was confused of what was happening today. Everywhere he looked, under his bed, in his box of blasters but he couldn't find it.  
"Today is a very bad day for me," muttered Jaken, as he opened his antique closet. There it was. His green vest and his hazel shoes, these were the only clothes he had and wore. He quickly dressed up and took his own handmade blaster (which he called the JK-47). Jaken picked up the box of blasters and left his house. The streets of the undercity was busy as usually, it looked at the clock (which said The Empire). 10:00am. Very late. He needed to get to Level 1, where the Imperial Undercity Sewage tempartment was but he was on Level 1313, the man needed to get there before 12:00pm when they close for 6 hours and reopen at 6:00pm. Jaken was struggling to walk with the box of blasters, almost everyday minutes he was bumping into people, aliens and all sorts of species. Lots of Imperial Stormtroopers were patrolling today, there was a lot more than usually, this was really a strange day for Jaken and he hoped it was going to end soon. CRASH!  
It was a horribe sight. A women's children was being taken by a figure in green Mandalorian armor. It had a jetpack, with an added wrist rocket on his sleeve. There were no stormtroopers to see what was happening (as the event happened in an alleyway). Jaken had no choice but to help the young Tortuga with specials tatoos that Jaken has never seen before. He took out his JK-47 and aimed it at the man. PEW! PEW! Jaken fired numerous times but missed. "You are no match of a bounty hunter," replied the figure, as he blasted away in his jetpack. The children were gone. Jaken felt guilty for not saving them, he walked away but then he realized that his box of blasters were gone. The female Tortuga had the box and she made a run for it, I ran towards her, but then she stopped and took out one of the blasters.  
She pointed the old pistol at me, as I drawed out mine. POW! BOOM! POW!  
There was smoke, Jaken couldn't see where the theif went but then he saw a lifeform on the concrete ground. He ran towards it.  
It was the female Tortuga.  
Her eyes were wide open, they weren't blinking.  
Her brain had a red bloody liquid dripping from it.  
Her limbs were frozen.  
She was dead...

Jaken had to take back his box of blasters and run away from the scene before the Imperials came, if he was too slow, his dream could be at risk. Quickly, he leaped for his blasters and ran deeper into the alleyway. He ran down the stretched out alleyway for a few minutes until he was safe. His heart was pounding with fear and terror, did his blasters just kill an innocent young women. He was confused and curious. Why would a women whose children had been taken away from her steal a box of blasters that weren't working properly?  
Was this a setup? He didn't know the answers to neither of these questions. Ding Dong Ding Dong!  
The clock chimed 12:00pm. He was very late, he wonder how long he was running for, as he was sweating in every part of his body.  
His appetite was gone, due to seeing the dead body of a Tortuga. He had to go to Halun's shop, he was his only hope.  
He walked slowly, thinking about what just happened, until he arrived at Halun's shop.  
"Stop, please don't hurt me, I haven't done anything," shouted a familiar voice.  
It was Halun.  
"Shut up, you filthy animal," replied the figure.  
It was Aurra Sing, Jaken had heard about her for many years. She was a deadly bounty hunter. The only thing that he liked about her was that he held many Jedi hostage but now he is doing it to his friend. Jaken had no choice but to draw his blaster out. "What you gonna do coward," cried Aurra Sing, as she aimed her rifle at Jaken.  
"Say that again and you'll see," replied Jaken.  
"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO COWARD!" screamed Aurra Sing.  
PEW!  
POW!  
PEW!  
There was smoke, lots of smoke and then nothing else could be heard. Who died? Halun, Jaken or Aurra Sing? 


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The murky smoke from Aurra Sing's smoke bomb suffused Halun's shop and there was silence. The smoke gradually cleared off and stormtroopers entered the scene. Aurra Sing was nowhere to be found. Dead or Alive.  
Jaken laid on the cobblestone ground, injured mentally but not physically. He was unsure of what made him fall down but he was injured.  
"Get up and drop your weapon," said the stormtrooper, as he raised his weapon at Jaken.

"I can explain, Officer," replied Jaken, frightened and anxious to see what happened to Halun.

"No, we need to take you in for questioning about this serious incident," shouted the stomtrooper, as he handcuffed Jaken.  
Dozens of more Imperial forces entered the scene, as Jaken had to walk to the elevator to reach Level 1. "I'm taking you to the Imperial Prison for questioning".  
They reached the elevator, it was made from steel made on Mustafar and its flooring was made from aluminum. It smelled like cinnamon mixed with lilacs. The ride to Level 1 was very short and then they left the undercity of Coruscant and boarded a IPD (Imperial Police Department) Air Speeder. It was silvery colour with a unique Saxon blue tint from Felucia, had a numerous range of firepower, with four red seats.  
There was an communicator monitor at the front of the air speeder, it had lots of different modifications. "Have a good nap," said the stormtrooper, as he knocked out Jaken...

"I feel cold, alone and lifeless. Nothing in here is alive not even me. The chills from the wind pierce my delicate frosty body as I begin to fall asleep.  
It was dark, mysterious and unknown of my whereabouts. The spirit of Aurra Sing pierces me. The shadowy figure of her intrudes my body, getting possession of everything I have.  
I wish I knew my dead parents but they'll never happen, it feels like that my life is in their hands.  
The Jedi betrayed the Senate.  
And they paid back with all of their life.  
The female Tortuga was dead.  
All because of myself.  
My blasters stopped working properly when the liquid got into them.  
Her children were gone.  
Taken by a bounty hunter.  
I was no match for him, as he said.  
Was my dream as being an Imperial weapon maker over?  
I wondered what was going to happen.  
I will probably be killed for having no evidence supporting this incident.  
My life was changing.  
Day to Night.  
Everything was changing..."

Jaken was in a dream until the stormtrooper woke him up. The white armored warrior grabbed Jaken and walked to the Imperial Prison. The lobby had the air speeder's colours, red, blue and silver. The lobby was quiet but it felt menacing, just like his disastrous nightmare; even more sinister. The vermilion carpet penetrated though Jaken's shoes and made him feel warmer. The silvery walls had many variegated pictures of The Emperor, himself. The monstrous face of The Emperor was deformed when he was defending himself again the traitors, the Jedi. His eyes turned an evil yellow colour, his once-handsome face disfigured into the hideous monster he is today. The waiting chairs had the same Saxon blue print as the air speeder, the colour of it harmonized with all of the colours in the room.  
There was a female officer standing at the waiting desk. Most of the uniform worn by the martial forces of the Galactic Empire consisted of a double-breasted tunic with a round collar and matching trousers, a pair of black boots, a belt and a command cap. While free of medals and battle ribbons, it featured various rank insignia, including a metal plaque, several code cylinders and officer's disks.  
"Officer Lopez, a shooting occurred in the undercity, Level 1313, this man had a blaster that we have yet to have identify the name or what type," told the stormtrooper to Officer Lopez.

"Bring him in for questioning in Cell Block 32 now," replied Lopez, as she gave a bitter look to Jaken.  
The stormtrooper firmly gripped Jaken once again and went to Cell Block 32. Jaken could hear the groans of prisoners who has been here since the fall of Republic, their moans and groans made him feel slightly indisposed knowing that he could be in one of those cells for as long as them. The carpet gradually transform into the hard, rough and unable to run on rubber made from the skin of a Wampa but dyed black and turned into rubber. As they went further down into the Cell Block corridor, a vile, repulsive smell of something that Jaken could think of, flew up his nostrils, and blinded him with disgust. The prisoner and the trooper finally reach Cell Block 32 and the doors automatically opened. Jaken stepped into the cell, but he almost fell down due to the stairs that he could not see. The stormtrooper came in after Jaken, he didn't trip because he knew where he was.  
"Sit down prisoner," demanded the stormtrooper, as he sat down too.  
"So tell me what happened and tell me about your blaster then if there is evidence then we will release you".

"There was a pipe broken in my house and it got into my box of blasters which I customize, I didn't want to use it because it could of malfunctioned, then I had to go to Level 1 to the Imperial Undercity Sewage to check on about the the broken pipe, then on the way, I encountered a Tortuga with her children" Jaken told the stormtrooper. Jaken's eyes started watering after he thought about the Tortuga and her children.  
"A bounty hunter took her children and tried to save them but he had a jetpack, I dropped my box of blasters and the Torutga took it and ran for a few minutes, then she stopped to take out a blaster and tried to shoot me. The weapon malfunctioned, due to the water, and she was dead.

"What else happened?" asked the stormtrooper.

"I had to go to my friend, Halun's shop to see if I can get any help, so when I arrived Aurra Sing was holding Halun as hostage, she aimed her weapon at me, and I aimed mine then she shot but I didn't. However the shot didn't hit me or I didn't if it hit Halun, she threw a smoke ball and she was gone".

The stormtrooper spoke in his comlink and said "Did you find a rifle of Aurra Sing or any evidence of her. over".  
The other person talking in the comlink, said "Yes, her rifle was on the ground, she only fired two shots, one at the victim and the other one was unknown, but she is nowhere to be seen, over".

"Now tell me about your blaster," asked the stormtrooper, as he turned off his comlink.

"I made it, man-made, my job is making custom blasters because for most my life I've wanted to make weapons for the Empire but I don't think they will accept me," replied Jaken.

"Let me take your blaster to the Blaster Inspection Room and I will get your box of blasters and see how well you make them," said the stormtrooper.  
"You are free to go, take this Imperial Comlink, The Blaster Inspector called Officer Yegin will talk to you about your job, this is only for business purposes.

Jaken was so relieved when he was released, he felt like he was going to be arrested. It turned out that it wasn't a bad day after all. However, he wonder the most of why Aurra Sing left her rifle. Aurra Sing wasn't known for leaving evidence.  
Strange...


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Droplets of water starting dropping colossally from the dark sky, they spattered Jaken's face. He was still hurt in someway , from Aurra Sing's encounter. The man could still hear her piercing voice destroying his brain. Jaken couldn't go back home, he had nothing for now. No weapons, no work and no credits. He was homeless for the time-being. The busy streets of Coruscant became less and less crowded each minute.  
Jaken strolled along the cobblestone path, admiring the magnificent view of Coruscant. He started to like the surface more than the undercity. As he started to walk slower, he thought about the bounty hunter. Why would he just take a women's children? Was there a reason for it? Was he in a team with Aurra Sing? He had so many questions but no-one could answer them. Only pictures of Aurra Sing popped into Jaken's mind. He thought "Her ice-white skin was atrocious, it looked like she bathe in bleach. Her emerald eyes was full of hatred, it burned into my skull. Her fat pink lips kissed my brain with evilness. Her ears could hear what my mind was thinking. I could see her aiming her rifle at Halun, when she used the smoke bomb. I know that Halun is dead. She told me mentally in my dream. My only friend. Dead. By the hands of a women, I could of killed many years ago but no, I was weak then. Then the bounty hunter comes in to my mind. His acid green mandalorian armor was shimmering as the flame from the jetpack was turned on. The terrifying scream of two innocent children was heard in the distant. His EE-3 carbine rifle aimed at me, as I shot my JK-47 but missed many times.  
One day I know, I will find Aurra Sing and torture her to death. Cut off her limbs slowly, one by one. Cook them and force her to eat it. Tazer her on full power. Pull out one eyeball and then I will throw her into the Coruscant core. I will find you, Aurra Sing and I will kill you".

Jaken could hear Aurra Sing saying "You can chain me, you can torture me, you can even destroy this body, but you will never imprison my mind".  
It was night. 11:00pm. Jaken fell asleep while thinking about the recent events.  
"Hello, I am Officer Yegin, Imperial blaster inspector," said a voice through the Imperial comlink, the stormtrooper has given Jaken.  
He immediately woke up to the sound of his deep voice.

"Hello, Officer Yegin. Did I get the job," asked Jaken, enthusiastically.  
"Did I?"

"Your blaster that you made was extremely good however you need to come to the Imperial Blaster Department so I can assess you," replied Yegin.  
"Tomorrow, 9:00am".

"Yes, Officer I will be there," said Jaken, as he started to smile.  
Jaken was extremely overjoyed because of the news he has just got but there was still Aurra Sing. He was wet and damp, due to the heavy rainfall. Before, he was near the Imperial Prison ,  
however he was nowhere the prison, unaware of his whereabouts. He realized he was in a room with no windows or doors. It was complete darkness.

"I see your hatred for me is very strong, you want to torture me," said a voice, extremely similar to Aurra Sing's.  
"HA! Only cowards torture women!" shouted the voice.  
"Jaken, I sense that you hate me so much that you want to throw me into the Coruscant core".  
"I can sense something about you but you aren't force sensitive and you aren't a Jedi".  
"I am Aurra Sing, and I will torture you to death.

Jaken was unsure, if this was a dream or an illusion or real. Despite, his hatred for Aurra Sing, he had a connection to her, they weren't related but they had a special connection.

"I dare you!" shouted Jaken to Aurra.  
"I double-dare you".  
"Then shall be it," muttered Aurra, as she drew a sliver hilt from her waist.  
Aurra ignited it and a scarlet blade was glowing.  
She attacked it at Jaken and it was darkness.  
Utter silence...

"CRAP!" screamed Jaken, as he got up from his blood-curdling nightmare. Luckily, he was outside the Imperial Prison, the nightmare didn't really happen but the call from Yegin did.  
Everyone looked at him when he screamed; embarrassed and awkward. A ISB (Imperial Security Bureau) Officer saw Jaken on the floor and screaming, he thought that Jaken was drunk so he ran towards him.  
"Get up, have you been drinking?" asked the officer, as he kicked Jaken.

"No, sir, I need to get to the Imperial Blaster Department," replied Jaken, as he yawned with his mouth open.  
"Officer Yegin told me".

"Hold on, let me call him," said the officer.  
The officer called the IBD and they had a chat for a few minutes until they finished and the officer told Jaken that "Because you are almost very late, Yegin has asked me to escort you to the IBD".  
"Follow me".

Despite, it was Jaken's assessment, he still had to be there on time or else he would fail. The ISB Officer had a Air Speeder. It was very different from the other ones he had seen. It was a cobalt blue, with a strip of scarlet tint. It had enchanted firepower and reinforced protection. Numerous buttons that Jaken couldn't understand or what they were.  
The sky of Coruscant was getting bluer and bright. Both of the men got into the speeder and sped at 5 miles per minute, it could go more but there was no use for it at that moment in time. Shadows from the towering skyscrapers blocked the light from getting into the speeder. There were so many people out today, it was still early too.  
"Why are there lots of people out this early," asked Jaken.  
"It's Empire Day tomorrow," replied the ISB Officer.  
Empire Day was the day that Sheev Palpatine declared himself Emperor of the First Galactic Empire, bringing an end to a Republic. From the following year on, Empire Day became a holiday marking the anniversary of the rise of the Empire. Festivities of the holiday included a parade on various Imperial-controlled planets, the playing of the Imperial anthem, as well as the airing of a portrait of the speech made by Emperor Palpatine that formed the Galactic Empire. The clip was doctored to make the Emperor seem younger and more physically appealing than he actually was at the time of the speech. Attendance to the festivities is mandatory.

Lots of people were preparing for Empire Day, everyone was buying new clothes to wear for tomorrow. Lots of Imperial vehicles were lined up, in preparation for tomorrow. At last, Jaken arrived at the IBD, he went off the air speeder and said bye to the officer.  
"My name is Agent Kallus if you didn't know," said Kallus, as he sped off.

The Imperial Blaster Department was a massive factory, it had no windows, due to the privacy of the Empire only a door that you couldn't see through. The building was mostly the same colours as the other Imperials Departments. Behind the factory, was Sheev Palpatine's Imperial Palace, built after the destruction of the Jedi Temple. This area was closed off for civilians, only open for workers or Imperial Forces. There was a red velvet carpet leading all the way to the quadanium steel door. Quadanium was a source on Despayre for the construction of the battle station in space.  
Jaken walked to door, it felt a lot better than the Imperial prison and not menacing. Officer Yegin was at the entrance of the building, waiting to greet Jaken.  
"Good morning, Jaken," said Officer Yegin.

"Good morning to you too, Officer," replied Jaken, as he went through the door.

"Today is the day, you will be accessed for your talents, if you do succeed then you will have a job at the Imperial Blaster Department," Yegin told Jaken.  
"You will have to make a blaster pistol with a good rate of fire, doing a lot of damage to a entity, and has to be able to shoot long range".  
"Is this possible for you".

"Of course it is," replied Jaken.

"You can start now," said Yegin.

Building blasters without disassembling another one is extremely hard, Jaken has only successful done it once other times, he failed and almost killed himself on a numerous amount of occasions. There was all sorts of different components that Jaken has never seen or heard of before. He looked behind him, only seeing the same old Imperial colours.  
"Yegin, I need to use the toilet," asked Jaken.

"Walk on the left side and go straight down that wall then use the toilet," replied Yegin, as he pointed at the toilet door.

Every step Jaken took, he started feeling colder and it felt menacing. He had an eerie feeling about someone he hates the most was in the same building he was in.  
"No, It couldn't be her," muttered Jaken to himself.  
The man arrived at the toilet, it was dark, there was no lights anywhere. He found a switch but it wasn't working.  
"I got you now," whispered a voice, as it leaped onto Jaken's back.

"No no NO!" shouted Jaken.  
He knew who it was.  
Aurra Sing...


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Contains Extreme Violence)

"I can go into your head, Jaken, I know your past and I know your parents," whispered Aurra Sing.

"NO YOU WON'T, I WON'T LET YOU!" shouted Jaken, as he tried to take Aurra Sing off his back.  
"Your parents were killed by Jedi, they both deserved their brutal deaths. I can take your life right now but no, I will spare you for later," muttered Aurra Sing.  
"Good night!" said Aurra Sing, as she knocked out Jaken.

Darkness. Nothing but darkness.  
Silence. Nothing but silence.

Jaken had a dream again he thought about "My parents... did she know them. Was she taunting me? I couldn't trust her. She is a liar, I could tell it in her eyes. She killed Halun, my only friend. I can't change the past. I could just think of the same things from before. Her ice-white skin was atrocious, it looked like she bathe in bleach. Her emerald eyes was full of hatred, it burned into my skull. Her fat pink lips kissed my brain with evilness. Her ears could hear what my mind was thinking. I could see her aiming her rifle at Halun, when she used the smoke bomb. I know that Halun is dead. She told me mentally in my dream. My only friend. Dead. By the hands of a women, I could of killed many years ago but no, I was weak then. Then the bounty hunter comes in to my mind. His acid green mandalorian armor was shimmering as the flame from the jetpack was turned on. The terrifying scream of two innocent children was heard in the distant. His EE-3 carbine rifle aimed at me, as I shot my JK-47 but missed many times.  
One day I know, I will find Aurra Sing and torture her to death. Cut off her limbs slowly, one by one. Cook them and force her to eat it. Tazer her on full power. Pull out one eyeball and then I will throw her into the Coruscant core. I will find you, Aurra Sing and I will kill you. The same thoughts from my previous dream was still stuck in my mind.  
Was this real? Did Aurra Sing actually capture me? I looked into the mind of Aurra Sing. I didn't know how. I wasn't a Jedi. I could see the bounty hunter that took the children, killing them, ripping off limb by limb, incinerating their skeleton. His name was Boba Fett, Aurra said. Boba Fett hated the Jedi as much as I did, I could understand his hatred.  
The Jedi killed his father, Jango Fett. He shared the same pain and that is what made him become a bounty hunter. I could see her attacking me with the unknown lazerblade, killing me, sharing the same fate as my parents. I couldn't trust her. How could I know if she was telling the truth or lying. Her lies started to take over my brain, slowly but surely. I go further into Aurra's mind. I see her as a Jedi Padawan then next she was killing a Jedi and now I saw her killing someone familiar to me. Halun. I could see the sorrow in his eyes on his lifeless figure. He has never done anything wrong to anyone. He was always happy. Now I could hear Aurra telling me that Halun wasn't as nice as he seemed. I can't trust her not for a second. I went very deep into Boba Fett's mind, cloned from his father, he was his father's favorite. A Jedi called Obi-Wan Kenobi came to Kamino and found out about The Clone Army and tried to kill Jango. He chased Jango and Boba into the asteroid field and he was led into a trap. Held hostage by Count Dooku. Then a senator and another Jedi called Anakin Skywalker came to rescue him but then they also get captured. Dozens of Jedi come to rescue them but they were outmatched. Mace Windu, Jedi Master killed Jango by decapitating his head. Brutal. Boba joined the clone cadet academy and tried to kill Mace Windu but then he was imprisoned by the Jedi. Boba Fett had a tough life but there was no reason to do that to innocent children..."

"Wake up, piece of crap," muttered Aurra Sing, as she slapped Jaken.  
"Your parents were as weak as you".  
"You will die the same way as Halun the equivalent to you".  
"Weak, hideous and died brutally".  
"You will share their fate".  
"All of them".

"You will die... You will die... YOU MUST DIE!" shouted Jaken, as his hazel eyes turned yellow.  
The ropes on his chair started to untie, he got up and he shouted it again and again.  
"LIAR!" screamed Jaken.  
Jaken started force choking Aurra Sing.

"You are weak, only cowards torture women," Aurra tried to say.  
The infuriated man dropped Aurra Sing.  
There was a box of ancient weapons, Aurra Sing kept. He opened it and found a sharp blade (which was 30cm long), he also found lots of rope, a wooden spoon and a tazer.  
Jaken could use the force but he couldn't notice it. He roughly gripped the neck of Aurra Sing and tied her to the wall. "You will pay for your lies," muttered Jaken.  
"With YOUR LIFE".  
The mad man took the razor blade that shimmered at Jaken's yellow eyes, and SLASH!  
He hacked off Aurra's right arm, blood steadily dripped from her shoulders and hit the ground, creating a small pool of crimson.  
There was a huge crack on the wall.  
SLASH!  
Jaken slit off her left leg, the sticky, thick, gelatinous red liquid pouring continuously from her left limp.  
It smelt rustic and fresh.  
SLASH!  
Her left arm was gone instantly within 1 second, the red flowing syrup of life dripping into the puddle of despair and death.  
She screamed but she didn't beg for mercy.  
BANG!  
Her final limb was slashed off, the blood trickling down the wall, slowly.  
Her orange overalls was drenched in blood.  
Jaken felt good but there was still a lot more to come.

"DID YOU ENJOY IT, DID YOU?" shouted Jaken, as he threw the blade onto the concrete ground.  
She groaned but couldn't talk.  
"I'm guessing you want more".

The colourless limbs from Aurra Sing body had no more blood in them. Now it was time to cook it.  
Jaken looked in the box again for wood and something to start a fire. There was lots of wood and 2 matches. Jaken placed down the wood and lit 1 match then he lit the other.  
A flame shot up from the wood and smoke filled the room.  
He took out everything from the box and gripped each limb and threw it into the box. "You will eat your own limbs or you will have to die slower and slower," Jaken told Aurra.  
The box was placed over the fire, and left it there for a few minutes. After it was done cooking, he took all of it out of the metal box and cleaned the limbs in the crimson puddle of death and despair. Chopped up the limbs into halves. It was done. He finished cooking the limbs. Jaken took a piece and held it near Aurra's mouth.  
"Eat," said Jaken.  
Out of her mind, she bit Jaken's fingers and her limb then spat it out onto Jaken's face.  
"YOU ARE IN NO DAMN PLACE TO EVEN LAY A FINGER ON ME!" shouted Jaken as he wiped his face, full of blood.  
"Forget the limb eating".  
"Now you have to enjoy getting your throat hacked off".  
The bloody hand of Jaken gripped the razor blade tightly, he held it at Aurra's neck and SLASH! She was dead...

Her head fell off instantly and then Jaken realized that he was in The Imperial Palace, he needed to get rid of Aurra Sing's body. He threw the blade at the nearest window and threw the body out of it.  
Surely, the sound of the broken window alerted a guard or even The Emperor himself, he needed to get Aurra's head but then he heard foot steps, he had no choice but to jump out the window leaving Aurra's head as evidence...  
He jumped out of the window and he fell and fell into nothing... 


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Coruscant, Imperial Palace.

"Vader, we have a new enemy," said a hooded figure.  
"I still sense his presence in this palace still".  
"He assassinated bounty hunter, Aurra Sing, decapitated".

"Do you know who this is, Master?" asked Vader.

"No, Lord Vader, I do not," replied the master.  
"Hunt down this person and bring him before me".

"Yes, Master," replied Vader.

Vader walked out of the room, walking along the red silk carpet, there were two people in red robes outside the room. The Emperor's Royal Guard, known under the Empire as Imperial Guard, were the personal bodyguards of The Emperor Armed with force pikes and fully clad in their anonymous helmets and crimson robes, the Royal Guard were silent, imposing, and deadly.  
Once a heroic Jedi Knight, Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force, became a Sith Lord, and led the Empire's eradication of the Jedi Order. Vader was severely injured in a duel with a Jedi Master, most of his limbs were hacked off and the rest of him incinerated in the lava on Mustafar.  
He was saved and had to be put on life support to be able to survive. He didn't need to urine due to it. The dark warrior of the Sith wore cybernetic armor. Also,  
the armor's belt and chest plate held the controls for the life support system, ensuring that Vader's body received enough oxygen, nutrients,  
; through this system, Vader could endure nearly any environment, including the vacuum of space.

He left the Imperial Palace quickly, and went into his TIE Advanced. The fighter was equipped with a deflector shield generator, a life support system, and a hyperdrive.  
Its armament was limited to a pair of twin fixed-mount laser cannons, and it was capable of firing cluster missiles.  
The interior of the TIE was modified to Vader's modifications, and was customized to work with the unique specifications of Vader's armor.  
The Sith Lord started using his datapad to see the different locations the killer went to, there weren't many as the person only went to certain markets. One of the places was Halun's blaster shop. Putting in the coordinates to the shop, he took off and flew to the elevator that led to the undercity. Vader had to fly slow, due to the air speeders on Coruscant and his TIE wasn't made for any other environment apart from space.  
BANG! An air speeder slammed into Vader's TIE and stopped. Vader had no time to deal with a useless person because it was Empire Day tomorrow and he had to find out information about the killer so the Imperials could track him down because it is mandatory. Any person seen anyway else besides the festival will be sentenced eternity in the Imperial prison. He arrived at the elevator. Darth Vader landed his ship, if anyone tried to take it then would be immediately killed.  
The dark lord took the elevator down to the Undercity were Halun's shop is, while he was walking, a elderly man bumped into him and acted like it was nothing.  
Still, Vader needed information about the killer so he couldn't deal with him. The Sith lord hasn't been to the undercity since The Clone Wars, so he wasn't sure on the right direction to go.  
"Stormtrooper, take me to the blaster shop owned by Halun Lorink," said Vader, as he walked up to him.

"Yes sir," replied the stormtrooper.  
"Right away".  
The walk extremely short but it was hard to get around because people were shopping for Empire Day. There was dozens of people surrounding Halun's shop, lots of different species;  
Rodian, Duros, Humans and even droids.  
Vader walked up to the female human, who was behind the count. She was young, Her eyes were sapphire blue that you were effortlessly mesmerized by, with long skinny eyelashes in the colour midnight that she flicked almost constantly. Her skin was slightly lighter than Ivory, with a metallic rose coloured tint to her cheeks.  
Her faultless champagne blonde hair fell loosely over her shoulders into skinny, slack curls. Her lips were like a frozen rose, dangerous but beautiful.  
"Where is Halun Lorink?" asked Vader.

"I'm afraid he died," replied the girl, as she started shaking.  
"I was told to take over".

"Do not lie to me," shouted Vader.  
"He was seen here a few minutes ago, the Imperial scanners picked up".  
"Lie to me and you will be executed".

"Lord Vader, sir, I am NOT lying, please listen!" demanded the women.  
A silver hilt drew from Vader's belt and SLASH!  
A red gleaming blade ignited and the body of the girl was split in two halves, then it was stabbed in her face, destroying her beautiful face.

There was screams of terror after the girl was brutally executed and the crowd of people were disbanded.  
Suddenly, Vader felt a strange aura in the area he was in.  
He saw a picture in his mind of loads of smoke, and Aurra Sing with a rifle aimming at a unknown person. Then Vader saw the rifle fall out of Aurra's hand and it was aimmed at Halun. The figure moved it with The Force. Then POW! The shot was fired and it hit Halun.  
Vader wondered if the mysterious person was a Jedi or not?  
However, there was still a lot more evidence needed to be collected to find out this assassin. 


End file.
